frizerismoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhound
Hellhound '''is the main character of the series. He has amazing driving skills and is the leader of the Hellgang. He is wanted by the police and the people he stole a Dodge Charger from. His best friend is Sweeper, and he's dating is Black Widow. Biography Background It is unknown when he formed the Hellgang, but it can be assumed that he has met Sweeper first. '''Prequel At Garfield Heights, the Hellgang are robbing the Beam Bank. At that time, he is driving an orange Dodge Challenger R/T. During the police chase, a semi sideswipes him and causes his car to crash into parked cars nearby. He then steals a chrome Dodge Charger SRT-8 owned by Alpha; subsequently, Falcon, Hunter, and Diablo chase after him. Diablo is wiped out while chasing the stolen vehicle (forcing Hunter to stop and pull over for his comrade) and Falcon continues to chase Hellhound, who, along with Johnny, escape to Matrix Freeway. Chain Reaction Accident At Matrix Freeway Hellhound and Johnny enter the freeway in an attempt to escape from Falcon, and race down the freeway. When Hellhound cuts off a blue Volkswagen Golf moments later, the latter swerves out of control and crashes into a broken-down van, resulting in a chain reaction that kills Johnny, along with 8 other civilians. Police Chase Ends In Freeway Carnage 2 weeks later in Utah, Hellhound still feels guilty regarding Johnny's death. While chatting with Black Widow, Andy (who was Johnny's brother) rats out Hellhound's location to the cops. The subsequent police chase causes several cops and civilians to crash. When Hellhound enters a tunnel, the police barricades the exit; they let a semi (which turned out to be Sweeper behind the wheel with Hellhound's car inside the trailer) through before closing off the tunnel. Upon realizing the trick Sweeper used, the police chased an identical, but wrong, semi. Sweeper and Hellhound escape in a different direction. Confronting The Traitor At Altitude, Hellhound, Black Widow, and Sweeper discuss about who could the traitor be, and conclude it is Andy. Black Widow said she will meet him 12 minutes later; she meets Andy alongside a road and the two talk about Hellhound. Andy eventually spots the Charger and flees, with Hellhound and Black Widow chasing after him. They eventually corner and force him into Sweeper's trailer. Later, Hellhound asks why Andy betrayed the Hellgang, to which he responds it is to avenge Johnny's death. Sweeper drops Andy's Mustang off of a cliff, which causes a brutal pileup on a road at the base of the mountains. The police has surrounded the two after witnessing the crashes. Epic Police Chase Hellhound and Sweeper proceeds to lead the cops on a long and destructive chase at Altitude, taking out several cop cars and civilians. Hellhound takes out a chopper and avoids a spikestrip. Meanwhile, Sweeper takes out several road blocks, but ends up ditching his trailer after one of the tires on it bursts from the spikestrip. Hellhound heads to Trynelgren, where he is surrounded by police at a roadblock. Sweeper saves him by driving off a cliff into a police helicopter before landing on top of a police van. The helicopter loses control and crashes into a gas station, causing a massive explosion, which in turn takes out several cop cars, allowing Hellhound to drive away with cops in pursuit. Sweeper's truck is severely damaged as a consequence of his stunt, but manages to escape. Hellhound ends up at a dam after he is diverted and ran over a spikestrip, deflating the tires; cops on both sides blocked off the road. On the other side, HellCop is waiting for him, and Hellhound charges towards HellCop despite the flat tires. HellCop did the same and both crash head-on at high speed. Police Convoy Assault HellCop is taken to the hospital shortly after the end of Episode 4. It's February 12th at Utah. Hellhound is being transferred to the State Prison after he recovered from his injuries. Meanwhile, Sweeper, Black Widow, Rebel, and Savage quickly devise a plan to attack the convoy and free Hellhound. They get into position, with Rebel and Black Widow taking out the escort cars. As reinforcements are alerted, Sweeper rams the prison bus off the road with a snowplow. Savage causes a landslide that takes out several cops and civilians, keeping the reinforcements at bay. With Hellhound now freed, they escape. Later, the Hellgang explain what happened, and celebrate with some beers. Explosive Chain Reaction Almost a month after the attack on the convoy in Utah, Black Widow is driving Hellhound to a farm in the Lost Heaven countryside. They arrived at the farm, where the rest of the Hellgang are located. There, Inertia gives Hellhound a new car, a black Dodge Charger SRT-8 (but before doing so, the gang misled Hellhound into believing a rusty Oldsmobile was his new vehicle). Hellhound and Black Widow then head out to dinner at Lost Heaven. On the way there, they pass by a accident that involves a car seen earlier. However, near a gas station, a RV suddenly explodes, causing Black Widow's car to fly and crash into a semi truck. A massive pileup occured and caused casualties. After that, Hellhound finds Black Widow injured and unconscious. He calls in the Hellgang for help. Massive Pile Up After fleeing to Roane County, Tennessee, Inertia informs the rest of the group members that Black Widow is in critical condition, and police have monitored the hospital. Hellhound, Sweeper, and Nomad then enter the freeway to pick up shipments when Sweeper is suddenly attacked, resulting in a pile up. Hellhound and Sweeper then flee the scene. Epic Chase Leads To Multiple Crashes Hellhound arrives at Trynelgren where Inertia is waiting. When Sweeper arrives, they discuss about the possibility of Nomad being a traitor. Hellhound and Sweeper then follow Nomad in Roane County, Tennessee when it is revealed that Andy is still alive. Hellhound chases after Andy, and eventually, the latter dies after crashing and being struck by a train. As Hellhound flees the scene, the Police have surrounded him. Epic Police Chase 2 Hellhound initiates a police chase, causing several accidents at Roane County, Tennessee, as well as the Matrix Freeway and Riverside. With help from Rebel, Savage, and Sweeper, he is able to keep on driving until he meets HellCop. Eventually, he is surrounded by the Police once again, and Hellhound makes a leap of faith. While the original episode's ending turns out to be a cliffhanger ending, the true ending revealed in the Season Finale shows that he is able to land successfully, though his heavily-damaged Charger is disabled due to an accident. Hellhound bails out and then steals a red Dodge Viper SRT-10. Epic Police Convoy Assault Hellhound spots the convoy transferring Black Widow to await trial. While Sweeper, Rebel, and Savage take out the convoy, Hellhound catches up to them. Upon making a wrong turn into a drag strip, he races against a Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat and wins before leaving the area. Finally, he meets up with the rest of the Hellgang. Crazy City Police Chase Hellhound and Black Widow enjoy the scenery at Belasco City. The Hellgang then robs money from a Locked and Loaded van before a police chase is initiatde. Eventually, Hellhound is chased by a lineup of Dodge performance police vehicles, including his enemy, HellCop. He is being followed by Falcon as well. Epic Freeway Chase Hellhound continues to be chased by the police onto the freeway. Suddenly, Howitzer in a ramp car known as "the beast" shows up; he flips Hellhound's Viper and most of the police vehicles. Despite this, Hellhound lands on his four wheels and keeps on going. Later, he sees Falcon and decides to get revenge on him. Then, HellCop and Detective Max show up. When Howitzer caused a pileup, an ETK crashes into an oil tanker on a bridge, causing an explosion. The bridge then collapses and Hellhound just barely made it under. Later, he meets up with the remaining Hellgang members. Hellhound then has a flashback, and he says he met the team behind the ambush before. The Italian Job Hellhound watches Falcon pull up at a gas station in Utah. He then said it is time for a long overdue revenge. Cars used Confirmed Kills Andy - S01E08 Cuckoo - S01E09 Trooper Fera - S01E09 Timeline 'October 16th, 2016 '- He robs a bank in Garfield Heights along with Black Widow and Johnny, steals a Dodge Charger after his Challenger is wrecked, escapes to Matrix Freeway where a pileup happens, and Johnny dies. 'November 2nd, 2016 '- He is chased by the police in Utah after meeting with Black Widow, until he escapes by hiding into the dry box trailer of Sweeper's truck. 'November 30th, 2016 -' He chases after Andy along with Black Widow before trapping Andy inside of Sweeper's trailer. Sweeper then disposes the vehicle, causing a pileup. He and Sweeper initiate a police chase before ending it at Trynelgren. 'February 12th, 2017 -' He is transported to the Utah prison when the rest of the Hellgang frees him. 'March 1st, 2017 -' He gets a new Dodge Charger from Inertia in the Lost Heaven countryside, and sees Black Widow being attacked while driving to a restaurant. 'March 8th, 2017 -' He sees Sweeper being attacked while they are driving to load shipments in Roane County, Tennessee. 'March 9th, 2017 -' He chases after Andy. After dealing with him, he is wanted by the police. He ends up in Riverside where his Charger is wrecked. He then steals a Viper before escaping. 'March 24th, 2018 '- He joins the Hellgang which includes Sweeper, Savage, and Rebel to bring Black Widow back to their group. A police chase happened in West Coast City and they escaped. 'September 14, 2018 '- He robs an armored Locked and Loaded van in Belasco City with the Hellgang. He is later chased by a lineup of Dodge police vehicles and by Falcon. Later on, his vehicle is damaged by Howitzer on the freeway. Despite this, he manages to escape the police. Trivia * A hellhound is fictional creature with a dog-like appearance. It can be assumed Hellhound got his name from this mythical beast, possibly due to his reckless driving. * Hellhound is a Dodge fan as detailing all of the Dodge cars he drove in the past. In addition, in Crazy City Police Chase, he was chased by a police lineup of Dodge performance vehicles, which made him feel excited. * He is in a relationship with Black Widow, as shown in Crazy City Police Chase. * He is possibly the founder of the Hellgang considering the name. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males